


Lo que hacen las venas

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gym Sex, Love Confessions, Passion, Sexual Tension, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Kerem Bürsin y Hande Erçel en el gimnasio y lo que pasa cuando Hande le ve hacer ejercicio, básicamente.(y bueno he hecho florecer mi obsesión por las venas y cómo se le marcan y Hande me representa todo el rato, ya está)Hay mucha tensión sexual y no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia, lo dicen las pruebas.
Relationships: Hande Erçel/Kerem Bürsin, hanker - Relationship, reknah - Relationship, skatermiyy, themiyy
Kudos: 21





	Lo que hacen las venas

Ver a Kerem Bürsin en el gimnasio era algo para lo que Hande Erçel no estaba preparada.

_Literalmente nada preparada._

A pesar de que ya le había visto sin camiseta en algunas escenas que habían tenido que rodar (como en Antalya) la situación estaba lejos de ser igual. De hecho, la única similitud era el cuerpo de Kerem _mojado_. En Antalya había sido el mar; en el gimnasio era el sudor. A Hande no la importaba, de todas maneras.

Si el destino había querido traerla a Kerem Bürsin a su vida, ella no se quejaría. Y mucho menos si tenía la oportunidad de verle _así._

Esa mañana él la había llamado ofreciéndola acompañarle al gimnasio. Era uno de sus días libres y quería aprovechar para despejarse de una forma que amaba: haciendo deporte. Hande había aceptado en seguida porque la apetecía salir de casa y a ella también la iría bien entrenarse un poco. No obstante, si hubiera sabido que vería la obra maestra que estaba viendo, quizá habría elegido llevar en la mochila una decena de botellas de agua y una bombona de oxigeno en lugar de un par de barritas energéticas y un cambio de ropa.

Kerem estaba tumbado con la espalda en el suelo, haciendo abdominales. Cerca había una cinta de correr en la que Hande había querido empezar, pero que llevaba unos minutos parada porque la boca se la había secado al ver a su compañero y había preferido frenar que caerse por mirarle en exceso.

–¿Pero este chico puede ser real? –Se murmuró a sí misma, pasándose la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos cuando Kerem se flexionó una vez más y su torso se contrajo.

Los bíceps se le marcaron y Hande se abanicó levemente, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, sin ser capaz de apartar la vista.

Debía aceptar que desde que había conocido a Kerem, había sido plenamente consciente de su físico. _De lo guapo que era y de lo bueno que estaba._

Por aquel entonces, ella tenía pareja, pero la chispa de electricidad que saltó entre ellos el primer día se fue haciendo cada vez más grande y ahora ella estaba soltera y había un incendio a su alrededor siempre que estaban cerca.

Y ya no era solo la atracción física tan evidente para cualquiera que los viera, sino los sentimientos más profundos que Hande estaba empezando a experimentar. Como el nudo de nervios en el estómago cuando Kerem la mandaba un mensaje, el sonrojo en las mejillas cuando jugaba con su pelo o la susurraba algo al oído o la sonrisa permanente cuando la hacía reír entre escenas.

Kerem Bürsin era un regalo en su vida. El rayo de luz que llevaba tanto tiempo pidiendo.

El problema era que no avanzaban. Ninguno daba el paso. Y Hande estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Tenía una ligera sospecha de que él no se lanzaba porque la respetaba muchísimo y sentía que no era correcto hacer un movimiento cuando había pasado tan poco desde que ella había terminado con su anterior relación. Era un hombre con unos valores y unos ideales muy claros, pero, a pesar de que Hande se sintiera agradecida por ello, no se veía capaz de esperar más.

Y menos cuando le tenía frente a ella, sin camiseta, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo marcándose y llamándola silenciosamente para que los tocara.

Iba a explotar un día.  
De calor infernal.

Se movió de la cinta hacia un banco para beber un trago de agua y fingir que quería descansar.

En realidad, sí quería hacer ejercicio.  
Pero más de ese _cuerpo a cuerpo_.  
Pegados.  
Unidos.

Cuando Kerem se levantó, soltó un sonido entre satisfacción y cansancio y Hande se mordió el labio inferior, cruzando las piernas.

–¿Todo bien, handemiyy? –La preguntó, yendo hacia ella y robándola la botella de agua.

Ella solo fue capaz de asentir al ver alzar la cabeza y beber. ¿Era normal que un movimiento tan simple como tragar hiciera que la sangre la hirviera?

Las venas del cuello de Kerem estaban marcadas como relámpagos y se agitaban con cada paso del agua por su garganta. Y ella tragaba a la par, viendo las gotas de sudor correr por su pecho. Una en concreto había desaparecido por la cinturilla de su pantalón de chándal y Hande había empezado a ver borroso.

–¿Ya te has agotado?

–Es un pequeño descanso –Respondió ella, con la voz algo más ronca.

_Agotada quiero estar, pero por tu culpa_ , quiso decirle. Se guardó las palabras, sin embargo, y le quitó la botella de agua.

–Era mía, por cierto.

–Me he dado cuenta –La guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a unas barras.

Hande estuvo a punto de lanzarle la botella ya vacía a la cabeza, pero la espalda de Kerem la hizo perder la concentración. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas y tragó saliva con dificultad.

_Hande, tía, contrólate. Todo el gimnasio va a notar cómo estás por él_ , se dijo mentalmente al verle agacharse para atarse mejor las playeras y fijarse en su culo exclusivamente.

Kerem alzó los brazos y saltó para agarrarse a las barras y Hande dejó escapar un sonido agudo sin poder evitarlo. Se tapó la boca, avergonzada, mirando a su alrededor, aunque parecía que nadie la había escuchado.

Su cuerpo se levantó por inercia y se acercó poco a poco a él.

Kerem tenía la mandíbula apretada y se flexionaba para subir y que la cabeza pasara las barras. Cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba gritándole a Hande por atención, pero, en especial, las venas de los brazos, que eran más evidentes que nunca.

–¿Quieres probar? –La preguntó, con la voz tensa, cuando estaba volviendo a arquearse y la notó cerca.

–¿Probar? –El cerebro se la había bloqueado.

–A hacer flexiones en las barras –Especificó Kerem, dejándose caer a su lado.

–Prefiero probar otra cosa –Dijo, arrepintiéndose al instante y tapándose la boca con la mano.

Kerem sonrió de costado y se acercó un poco más.

–¿En qué estas pensando, handemiyy? –La cogió un mechón de pelo y se lo enredó en el dedo, tirando suavemente para que ella diera un paso hacia adelante y no quedara apenas espacio entre ellos.

Hande cogió aire al notar sus abdominales pegados a su pecho y cerró los ojos un instante.

Hazlo ahora o no la hagas nunca, se animó, antes de mirarle directamente y alzar la barbilla.

–En ti.

Kerem levantó una ceja, sin comprenderla.

–Estoy pensando en ti –Explicó ella, sin titubear.

–Eso es genial porque yo también estoy pensando en ti. Siempre estoy pensando en ti –Susurró, inclinándose levemente y rozando sus labios con lo de Hande.

Ella abrió la boca por inercia y Kerem sonrió, acariciando su nariz.

–¿Qué decías que querías probar? –Su voz, grave y baja, la recorrió la columna vertebral y la hizo temblar.

Hande se había cortocircuitado y no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra, así que le agarró del cuello y se inclinó para unir sus labios. Pero Kerem la apretó de la cintura y la frenó.

–¿Qué decías que querías probar, handemiyy?

–¿Te estás riendo de mí, peaky boy? –Le preguntó ella, ansiosa, apretándole el cuello levemente para obligarle a abrir la boca.

La mirada de Kerem se clavó en ella como dos balas de fuego y Hande ahogó un jadeo.

Estaban en mitad de una sala del gimnasio y lo último que quería era montar una escena, a pesar de que no hubiera nadie.

–Estoy realmente curioso por saber qué está pasando por esa mente tuya, _babe_ –La dijo, rozando sus labios de nuevo y subiendo una de sus manos hacia el costado de su pecho.

–Quiero probarte a ti, y lo sabes –Le susurró al oído, a punto de morir ahí mismo.

Kerem parpadeó, sorprendido.

Tenía claro que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero se había mantenido al margen para darla tiempo, para que ella fuera quien controlara lo que quería hacer y cuándo quería hacerlo. Pero no estaba preparado para oír algo así saliendo de su boca. Y menos de forma tan repentina.

Entrelazó sus dedos y la condujo rápidamente hacia los baños, con la mente a mil por hora, y el corazón, y un órgano que estaba un poco más abajo a mil también.

Cerró la puerta y la acorraló contra ella.

–No puedes ni imaginarte el tiempo que llevo esperando que me dijeras esto, Hande Erçel –Masculló, mientras la besaba el hombro.

El sonido suave que soltó hizo a Kerem temblar y apoyó sus manos contra la puerta para mantenerse en pie.

–Mira cómo me tienes por ti –Dijo, respirando agitadamente.

–Y eso que acabamos de empezar –Le hizo un guiño pasando sus manos por su pecho y sonriendo al verle cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior.

Le delineó los brazos, babeando por cada vena y músculo que se le marcaba y se alzó un poco para morderle el lóbulo.

–¿Tenías esto planeado? ¿Sabías lo que me haría verte hacer ejercicio? –Pasó su lengua por detrás de la oreja de Kerem y el gemido ronco que este soltó la puso la piel de gallina.

–Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo –Aseguró, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo del top deportivo de Hande y cogiéndola de la mandíbula con la otra para obligarla a mirarle.

–He soñado con esto casi cada noche desde que nos conocemos, _babe_. Casi cada noche he pensado en ti, en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa, en tus labios. Te deseo más que a nada. Te quiero más que a nada.

–No tienes que seguir soñando a partir de ahora, Kerem Bürsin –Afirmó, acariciándole la mejilla.

–¿Puedo besarte ya? Porque creo que voy a morir ahora mismo y si eso va a pasar quiero que sea con el sabor de tus labios en mi boca.

Ella sonrió con gracia y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

–Pero si ya nos hemos besado en el set, peaky boy –Hande también estaba ardiendo por dentro por las ganas de besarle, pero la estaba gustando este juego y verle tan abrumado por ella.

–Serkan Bolat ha besado a Eda Yıldız, pero ahora va a ser Kerem Bürsin besando a Hande Erçel –La corrigió él, con los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes.

Se delineó los labios con la lengua y la vista de Hande cayó en ellos como un imán, repitiendo el gesto.

Y Kerem no aguantó más. La apretó el costado, con la piel de su mano como fuego en la piel cerca de su pecho y con la otra la agarró la cara. Y cuando sus bocas se encontraron, ambos jadearon a la vez. Y Hande enrolló una pierna en la cadera de Kerem y Kerem la alzó, empujándola más contra la puerta del baño y su cuerpo. Y Hande le mordió el labio con sus dientes, tirando hacia ella y Kerem abrió más la boca y entonces sus lenguas se besaron también. Y parecía que habían llegado al infierno y todo ardía a su alrededor y no les importaba quemarse si iban a sentir lo que estaban sintiendo.

–O paramos ahora mismo o no voy a parar nunca más –Advirtió Kerem, cuando se separaron para coger aire.

–No me has oído quejarme, ¿verdad? Pues no pares –Pidió Hande, apretando el agarre de sus piernas en su cadera.

–Vas a acabar conmigo, corazón –La dijo, dándola un beso en la nariz.

Y ella se derritió en sus brazos.

–Si voy a admirar tu cuerpo por primera vez, no va a ser en el baño de un gimnasio. Mereces mucho más que eso –La ayudó a bajarse de su cuerpo y la recoló el top.

La delineó los labios, sonrojados e hinchados, con un dedo y tiró del inferior, algo hipnotizado. No pudo evitar besarla de nuevo, acariciándola la mejilla.

Hande se hundió en el beso otra vez, enredando sus dedos en su pelo y mordiéndole la lengua en broma.

–Nos vamos. Ya mismo –Dijo Kerem, cuando una de las manos de Hande bajó por su espalda hasta la cintura del pantalón de chándal.

Recogieron sus cosas más rápido que nunca y caminaron hasta el coche procurando que nadie los notara.

–No sé si voy a ser capaz de conducir a velocidad moderada cuando estoy deseando llegar a mi casa –Su voz contenida miles de deseos escondidos y ella le miró, recostándose en el asiento. Apoyó el codo en la ventanilla y dejó caer su cara sobre su mano, para poder admirarle.

Kerem se había puesto unas gafas de sol y llevaba la gorra rosa que ella le había regalado puesta hacia atrás. Su mano derecha estaba colocada sobre la palanca de cambios y las venas – _Hande estaba obsesionada con las venas, estaba claro_ – bailaban de arriba abajo, por todo su brazo hasta su mano como relámpagos por el cielo. La otra estaba en el volante, de forma descuidada y había algo en esa postura tan natural que hizo que el calor volviera a concentrarse en la base de su estómago.

Se mordió el labio, pidiéndole a su corazón que latiera más despacio, cuando Kerem cambió de marchas y los músculos se le marcaron, _una vez más_.

–No me mires así, handemiyy porque me está costando contenerme y estoy a un instante de parar el coche en cualquier esquina.

Ella se rio con gracia, robándole la gorra y poniéndosela.

–Podrás aguantar un poco más. Has aguantado hasta hoy, ¿no? ¿qué son unos minutos más?

–Unos minutos más sin tocarte ahora que puedo hacerlo son como una vida entera.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kerem, Hector le esperaba en la puerta y Hande se agachó a jugar con él.

–¿En serio, colega? ¿Ahora? No es momento de que utilices tus encantos para robarme a mi chica. Estoy desesperado aquí.

–¿Tu chica? –Preguntó Hande, abrazando al perro y subiéndole en sus brazos.

Kerem la guiñó un ojo, sin retractarse.

–Deja a Hector en el suelo otra vez, handemiyy, porque tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Ella alzó las cejas, divertida, y le dio un beso al animal antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kerem. Cuando vio que iba a caminar hacia su habitación, Hande tiró de su mano y le giró. Le empujó suavemente del pecho y le acorraló contra la primera pared que encontró, como él había hecho en el gimnasio.

Puso sus manos en los costados de su cuerpo y se inclinó para besarle el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro. Los dedos de Kerem se clavaron en su cadera y ambos respiraron a la vez.

–Necesito tanto tocarte que no sé ni qué hacer –Admitió él, con un gruñido contenido y sus dientes en la clavícula de Hande.

Ella le cogió de las muñecas y se las alzó por encima de la cabeza, diciéndole con los ojos que no podía tocarla todavía.

–Verte haciendo ejercicio hoy ha sido la mayor tortura y el mayor placer que he vivido nunca. Tienes que dejarme comprobar que mi vista no ha estado jugando conmigo todo el rato.

Kerem la miró, incapaz de decir nada, y mantuvo sus manos en alto cuando ella le soltó.

Hande le quitó la camiseta y repasó cada parte de su torso con las uñas, haciéndole temblar.  
Iba dejando pequeños besos y mordiscos que no paraban de subir la temperatura del ambiente y cuando llegó a su ombligo paró de golpe.

Kerem medio sollozó y movió las caderas por inercia. Ella sonrió sobre la piel de su estómago y se irguió de nuevo, acercándose a su boca. Le mordió el labio sin llegar a besarle y después la oreja, pasando su lengua después. _Punto débil_ , entendió, cuando las rodillas de Kerem cedieron y se desplazó por la pared levemente.

–¿Has resuelto tus dudas? –Hande jadeó al oír su voz, más oscura que nunca, colándose en cada poro de su piel –Espero que sí porque no voy a esperar más para poder tocarte.

Y de repente las posiciones cambiaron y Hande estaba subida al cuerpo de Kerem y presionada contra la pared. Sus bocas se encontraron ansiosas, dispuestas a fundirse la una en la otra.

La mano de Kerem se coló en la nuca de Hande y tiró de su pelo con suavidad, obligándola a alzar la cabeza y a abrir más los labios.  
Caminó con ella hasta la mesa más cercana y la sentó en ella, colándose entre sus piernas.

La quitó el top de deporte y suspiró, con los ojos empeñados de deseo. Ella se movió contra él y se inclinó hacia atrás cuando los brazos de Kerem se apoyaron en la superficie de madera y se flexionaron.

–Si esto es el paraíso no voy a irme nunca –La dijo, con su lengua recorriendo su pecho en un camino hacia la línea de su ropa interior.

Hande iba a explotar. _Estaba segura._

Kerem apoyó una de sus manos en una de sus rodillas y la abrió más las piernas, colocando la otra en su cadera y empujándola contra él. Hande gimió en su oído y él se sintió desfallecer.

Kerem enganchó sus dedos en el pantalón corto y ella levantó el cuerpo para que pudiera quitárselos. En el camino por sus piernas fue dejando besos cortos que la hicieron hiperventilar y querer apretar las piernas para aliviar el deseo. Ella sabía lo mucho que Kerem adoraba sus piernas, pero en ese momento solo quería su boca en otro sitio, un poco más arriba. _Más arriba_.

Cuando se los quitó del todo se quedó inclinado y la mordió el interior del muslo, consiguiendo que Hande se moviera hacia adelante para que su lengua llegara al sitio que ella tanto quería. Notó la sonrisa de él sobre su piel y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sopló y la rozó con los labios.

_Había muerto de sentir tanto y no la importaba_.

–¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Kerem, sobre su ingle. Hande solo pudo hacer un sonido de afirmación y rodar las caderas contra él.

Y cuando se unieron por fin, miles de veces durante esa tarde y toda la noche, ambos entendieron que la espera había merecido la pena, pero que ahora no se separarían el uno del otro ni un solo instante porque no iban a aguantar mucho más sin sentirse así de nuevo. Todo el rato. _Toda la vida_.

–Por cierto, handemiyy –Murmuró Kerem con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos de lo que había pasado –Me gustas. Mucho. Por si todavía no había quedado claro.

Ella se rio con las mejillas calientes y entrelazó sus manos, tapándose un poco más con la sábana y acurrucándose en sus brazos.

–Menos mal, thebürsin, porque tú me encantas a mí.


End file.
